


Rehusando del escarabajo

by MissLefroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29843541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: Melissa ya no sabe dónde meterse para que Rita Skeeter la deje tranquila.





	Rehusando del escarabajo

Llevo un rato esquivándola. No sé dónde esconderme sin que me encuentre. Solo me he despedido de Cedric porque es la última prueba y quería desearle suerte. Lo pasé bastante mal en las dos pruebas anteriores, por lo que en esta no va a ser menos, ya que será un poco más peligrosa y no me tranquiliza.

Otra vez ella. Si no fuera porque va en contra de mis principios, le hubiera propinado una buena patada en su flacucho trasero. Está redactando cosas absurdas, como que soy la amante de Cedric. Muy lógico todo, sí.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Melissa McDonald, de Hufflepuff.

—Y dime, Melinda…

—Melissa.

—Eso he dicho. ¿Chang es consciente de que su novio le engaña contigo?

—No estamos saliendo. Solo somos buenos amigos, nada más.

—¿Y cómo duermes por las noches pensando que eres el segundo plato?

—No pienso seguir con esto.

—Seguro que sus fans quieren saber algún cotilleo jugoso. Dime, ¿le apestan los pies? ¿Tiene aliento de trol?

—Cedric Diggory es un muchacho justo y honesto, por lo que no veo conveniente sacar sus trapos sucios a colación. Y menos a base de embustes. Si ha de ganar, que sea porque se lo merece. Y hasta aquí la entrevista. Vergüenza debería darle contar tantas mentiras.

La he dejado con la palabra en la boca cuando me he desaparecido y aparecido en las gradas con el resto de mis amigos. No me apetece para nada que todo el mundo sepa que realmente estoy enamorada de él.


End file.
